


Addicted

by bananagirl-97 (therideisfarfromover)



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Episode: s01e11 Best Christmas Ever, M/M, One Shot, POV Oliver Hampton, Pining, S1, Short One Shot, reupload from ff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therideisfarfromover/pseuds/bananagirl-97
Summary: Oliver hates that Connor makes him feel like this, but he can't stop himself. He's addicted. Short Coliver drabble set in 1x11.
Relationships: Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Kudos: 1





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> [Reupload of a story I posted on FF.net as bananagirl.97]
> 
> Just a quick drabble about Coliver because my Dad was just watching this week's episode and I could hear that scene in the background and it gave me too many feels not to write about it.

He is your drug.

You know that it's wrong. It's so wrong. This guy cheated on you, and he recently told you he has a drug problem, yet everything about him makes you want to draw him closer. His stupidly good hair; his stupidly cute smirk; his stupidly soft lips…

When you push him against your kitchen wall and kiss him, you know that there is no stopping yourself, but you pull away as soon as you remember yourself. He's not allowed to do that. He's not allowed to make you feel like the world is closing in on itself, and that the stars are exploding, and that you are inextricably connected to each other.

He tells you that you are the only one that he trusts, and though he has betrayed you before, you believe every word he says. Well it has to be true, doesn't it? Otherwise why would he be here? Why would he, with his looks that are way too good for you, bother coming back? Why was it your door that he broke down on when he was at his worst?

You may live to regret this decision, but right now, everything is telling you that you need him in your life, and more importantly- he needs you in his.

It's been a while since you've felt needed and it means so much that your existence can affect someone else so much.

Shut up, Oliver. This is probably just a game. It's too late now though. You're way too far in to go back.

Damn it. You're addicted.


End file.
